De katsudon y victorias
by Hojaverde
Summary: A veces, las mejores revelaciones ocurren en la cocina. Viktuuri. Fluff. Canon compliant.


N/A: ¡Hola! Éste es mi estreno en Yuri on Ice, espero que os guste mucho. Si siempre valoro cada comentario, en este caso todavía más. ¡Muchas gracias! Y sí, os prometo que odio cocinar XD

 **De katsudon y victorias**

—Venga, allá va.

—¡Vale!

Yuuri pulsa el botón de reproducción y vuelve a la encimera de la cocina. Tiene el caldo dashi cocinándose a fuego lento, así que sigue cortando los ingredientes que añadirá después. Le pican los ojos, pero no está seguro de que sea culpa de la cebolla. Las primeras notas de esa pieza siempre le ponen un nudo en la garganta.

Viktor se está encargando del tonkatsu. Ya ha rebozado las chuletas de cerdo con huevo y harina, y ahora está añadiendo la capa de panko. Sus dedos se quedan quietos en la miga de pan por unos segundos, los mismos que emocionan a Yuuri sin remedio. No dice nada, pero está claro que la música ya se ha adueñado de él cuando sus manos vuelven a moverse y lo hacen siguiendo un ritmo que antes no estaba ahí, uno que llega a sus hombros y también a sus caderas que empiezan a balancearse suavemente.

Yuuri esboza una sonrisa y añade la salsa de soja y el azúcar a la cazuela. _El mirin, que no se me olvide el mirin_ , piensa. Aunque no es eso lo que dice.

—No te olvides de la pimienta.

—Sin problema, ¿media cucharilla? — responde Viktor.

—Un cuarto.

—Ok!

La música se acelera en esa parte y Viktor da dos pasos hacia la alacena que parecen deslizarse. Estira el brazo para coger el bote de pimienta y hace un pequeño giro para volver a la mesa. Atrapado por la música, está patinando sin darse cuenta. Yuuri, que no ha perdido detalle, añade la cebolla y se alegra de que el mirin esté en el lado opuesto de la cocina. Porque resulta imposible no bailar cuando Viktor lo está haciendo.

Un barrido a la izquierda, otro a la derecha. Junta su espalda a la de Viktor al pasar junto a él y gira hacia el otro lado, justo en el momento en que imagina un triple axel para su rutina. Sí, ahí quedaría bien.

Intuye la sonrisa en los labios de Viktor aunque no pueda verla. Cuando se agacha para coger la botella de mirin lo hace hacia delante, apoyándose en la pierna izquierda, estirando la derecha en el aire, alargando el brazo.

—¿Una pirueta camel? Sí, la veo — dice Viktor. Y cuando Yuuri vuelve a levantarse, con el mirin en la mano, ve a Viktor sonriendo y dando un nuevo giro que le lleva esta vez a dejar dos de las chuletas en la sartén. No se resiste a agarrar su cintura y girar con él un par de veces antes de volver a su lado de la cocina.

—Cuádruple — dice Yuri.

—¿Toe-loop?

—Flip.

Yuuri le guiña el ojo antes de soltarle para añadir el mirin a la sopa. Viktor le mira divertido.

—¿Qué hay de eso de empezar la temporada con calma e ir añadiendo dificultad poco a poco?

—Algo he oído. ¿Lo harás tú?

Viktor resopla y se ríe. La música ha tomado un ritmo endiablado en esa segunda parte. Sería una tortura para él, pero sabe que Yuuri tiene más resistencia y que podrá asumirlo. Empieza a imaginar una secuencia de transición que deslumbre a los jueces y al público. Todos los elementos de nivel cuatro. ¿Ahí una Ina Bauer, tal vez?

—¡Viktor, la carne!

—¡Lo siento!

Aunque Viktor se apresura a dar la vuelta a los trozos de tonkatsu, tiene que admitir que una de sus caras va a estar un poco más que el "dorada" que ponía la receta. Se asegura de que al menos las otras queden bien. Yuuri reparte el arroz cocido en dos cuencos y bate en otro los huevos.

El fin de la pieza coge a Viktor por sorpresa. Es un crescendo que termina de manera brusca y poderosa. Pero antes de que pueda imaginar la postura final, la música vuelve a empezar. No es un CD de muestra, Yuuri ya ha grabado el CD para entrenar. O quizá le conoce lo bastante bien para saber que antes de dar su opinión, siempre prefiere escuchar la música dos veces.

El principio vuelve a emocionarle. Ése es el lugar para la secuencia de pasos, el punto más fuerte de Yuuri. Tiene que ser sorprendente, algo que nunca haya hecho antes. Viktor se acerca a Yuuri con la bandeja de carne y ambos añaden los trozos a la cazuela. Sus dedos se enredan al dejar el último, dos reflejos dorados entre el humo de la sopa, y saben que tienen que dejar que hierva, que tienen unos minutos, tal vez los dos que le quedan a la pieza, antes de añadir el huevo batido.

Es Yuuri quien pone la mano sobre su hombro, quien le aleja de la placa de la cocina hacia el espacio más libre del comedor, y quien inicia algo que es mitad baile y mitad dejarse atravesar por la música.

El ritmo coge más y más fuerza. Yuuri gira y gira, orbita alrededor del cuerpo de Viktor, luego se convierte él mismo en el eje. No importa el orden, ni el ritmo, es esa piel con piel lo que siempre funciona entre ellos. Y las sonrisas, y las miradas que brillan más que la medalla que guarda en la vitrina del salón y que limpia a veces en secreto, prometiéndole que pronto dejará de estar sola.

Es la mano de Viktor en la cara interna de su rodilla, la forma en que hace que se doble hacia atrás y que incluso así, boca abajo, el mundo siga teniendo sentido. Una vuelta y otra, y otra, el corazón agitándose aún más que las notas del piano para dedos demasiados ágiles. Viktor respira en su mejilla, acaricia su pelo, y tiene gracia que diga que él le ha devuelto la música cuando para Yuuri, Viktor es toda una sinfonía.

Se besan antes de que acabe la pieza. El final resuena en algún hueco húmedo entre sus lenguas. Y solo el sonido del líquido rebosando por borde de la cazuela les obliga a separarse.

Yuuri corre a bajar el fuego, observando el pequeño destrozo sobre el cristal de la vitrocerámica. Viktor está demasiado ocupado en mirarle a él para fijarse en ese tipo de cosas.

—Añade el huevo, por favor. Luego espera un minuto, tapa la cazuela y apaga el fuego — dice Yuuri antes de alejarse hacia la mesa.

Mientras Viktor sigue las instrucciones, ve cómo Yuuri quita el CD del reproductor y coge un rotulador para escribir algo sobre él. Es el título, ya lo tiene. Y si tiene la melodía y el título, probablemente ya haya encontrado su concepto para la próxima temporada. Viktor no ha sido capaz aún, todo lo que se le ha ocurrido es Yuuri.

Yuuri cierra la caja donde ha guardado el CD y vuelve a su lado cuando Viktor apaga el fuego de la cocina. Y en el beso que retoman se encienden mil fuegos distintos.

Viktor no ve el título del CD hasta varias horas más tarde, cuando se levanta a beber agua (al final se le ha ido la mano con la pimienta) y ve la pequeña caja encima de la mesa. Yuuri ni siquiera le ha preguntado si le gusta la pieza, hay respuestas que resultan demasiado obvias. Suena a oro pero Viktor también estará sobre el hielo y piensa ponérselo difícil.

Abre la caja con reverencia y la sonrisa explota en su cara cuando ve escrita una sola palabra.

 _Happiness._

Fin


End file.
